


It's so easy to make believe, seems like you're living in a dream, don't you see that what you need is standing right in front of you?

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, One Shot, The smuttiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne has a bad day and tries to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so easy to make believe, seems like you're living in a dream, don't you see that what you need is standing right in front of you?

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the next chapter of butterflies, I wrote this. (Heaven help me, I've got far too much of this stuff in my head right now and it wouldn't fit into my other AU)
> 
> Modern AU fluff and smut (seriously if you thought the last chapter of I should be over all the butterflies was smutty this is worse, or better depending on your viewpoint)
> 
> Many many thanks to maidennotsofair who helped me out by reading this. Your ideas and confidence boost is very much appreciated.
> 
> Title is a lyric from Something That I Want by Grace Potter
> 
> Characters aren't mine, I'm only borrowing them for happy sexy-times

Brienne Tarth couldn't remember the last time that work had made her feel so shitty as she called the elevator, waiting in the lobby of her building at the end of a very long day. To be perfectly fair it had been a while since she'd felt completely comfortable at her precinct, but that had been due to events she'd had no control over. Since her former partner Renly Baratheon had left to take up a sergeants position closer to his home in Highgarden, she'd been left to deal with a rotating cycle of young detectives to train. Captain Stark, Catelyn she corrected in her head, had meant well when she had given Brienne the assignment but it was difficult to build up the same level of trust she'd had with Renly if the young men kept getting switched out every few weeks. At least the latest one might actually become a competent officer, if only he could get his words out in the correct order when faced with a suspect. 

Which brought Brienne back to her black mood. She'd had to discharge her service weapon for the very first time earlier that day, leading to her spending the entire afternoon sitting in meetings with the Captain. The crux of the situation being that she now had two weeks of desk duty. Two weeks of having to put up with the misogynistic ramblings and juvenile name calling of Ambrose, Bushy and Hunt.

She sighed in frustration as she hit the elevator button for a second time. The thing was absolutely ancient and it generally took less time to climb the five flights of stairs to her apartment than ride it up, but everyday she would still wait it out as if that time it would be different and arrive before she had fallen asleep on her feet.

Giving up for once, Brienne turned to head towards the stairs and as her hand hit the heavy fire door she heard a loud bing followed by the sound of a man's laughter.

"Detective", the small blond man's voice was free of mocking as he passed and Brienne was grateful, not for the first time, that at least someone in his family found her to be more than an easy joke. 

"Tyrion", she greeted in the same tone.

"Busy day?" he asked, looking vastly out of place in his thousand dollar coat as he waited in the lobby for one of many Lannister company cars.

"Less busy, more... aggravating", she replied non-committal. Tyrion and her weren't actually friends, closer to uneasy acquaintances due to the fact that his brother had being living next door to her for the better part of two years.

"A good officer's work is never done", Tyrion replied with a slight smile, before sending a wave over his shoulder as his car pulled up. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that the Lannister family ran the Kingsland district and although she had seen it about fifty times before, Brienne had never gotten over the fact that Tyrion's car looked like it cost more than ten times the worth of the entire contents of her apartment. 

The continuing joke at the precinct was that Lannister's shitted gold, and that certainly explained why Jaime, Tyrion's older brother, had been let off from a murder charge back when he was a teenager. She didn't know too many specifics of that situation, the records had been unusually sealed, but it had been a very long time indeed since she had been that certain about the strangeness of a case. There was always more than met the eye when it came to the Lannister family.

The elevator binged again and she smacked the door in front of her open, realising that in the time Tyrion had taken to speak to her the box had begun it's slow ascent back up the building. 

"Lannisters", Brienne grumbled as she dragged her tired feet up the first step of many to come.

                ***********

Eighty odd steps later Brienne pulled her keys out of her coat pocket, pausing briefly as she passed by the obnoxiously scarlet painted front door of the apartment to the right of hers. A low thumping beat was trickling out from under the frame, her neighbour either clearly home or had forgotten, yet again, to turn off his stereo before leaving for the evening. She knew Jaime did that on purpose from time to time, enjoying her reactions as she was forced to pound on his door late into the night if she was going to get any sleep at all. She only hoped he wasn't in that kind of mood tonight, if he messed with her right now she was likely to smack him.

When he had originally moved in, following an estrangement from his overbearing father, Jaime had been full of clever sharp words and sarcastic put downs. His sparkling green eyes had picked up on all of her flaws quickly, too tall, too broad, no curves, boyish hair cut and freckled mismatched face. Brienne knew she would never be a beauty, but somehow Jaime's early words had still cut her deeply. Then there had been his time spent in one of the department cells, held over an earlier altercation with one of Catelyn's children, and they had actually talked. Once or twice without actual insults being traded.

And then there was what happened to his right hand. Following that, Brienne sometimes found herself classing Jaime as a friend. 

A close friend.

She slid her key into her as yet unpainted door and slipped inside the dark apartment, wondering if a bath would relieve some of the growing tension in her shoulders.

               ***********

The water was just about as hot as she could handle on her skin as Brienne eased herself into the tub. It was one of the few things in her apartment, along with her bed, that she had actually spent a decent amount of money on. The bath tub had come from a Christmas bonus and while her colleagues had squandered their cut on booze, she had been measuring up for the biggest free standing tub that would fit into her tiny bathroom. 

It wasn't as if the water hadn't done it's best to ease the kinks out of her muscles but she still felt far too wound up to sleep. Stretching her long legs out, her mind went almost immediately to Jaime. It hadn't been too long ago that her first thought in this situation would have been Renly, but her the dark haired man in her fantasies had turned tall, toned and blond in the past few months and she was loathe to fight it. Jaime may be an epic pain in the ass at times, but there was no denying he was quite possibly the most attractive man she knew. 

Her hand was seconds ahead of her brain, moving almost under it's own steam to trail up muscular thighs to the need screaming out to her between her legs. Brienne settled her head back against the side of the bath, allowing herself to imagine a few Hollywood rom-com situations she really wouldn't mind being caught in with Jaime.

As mocking as he was in real life, in her head he was quieter, all crazy knowing smiles and suggestive glances. Brienne knew she wasn't quick enough to properly do justice to his wicked words so she would put his mouth to better uses, trailing her fingertips over anywhere she imagined he touched. 

By the time fantasy Jaime was on his knees in front of her, she was almost shaking with the prolonged pleasure denial. 

A soft sigh slipped from her lips, unbidden, as her inexperienced fingers grazed a spot between her legs that made her hips rise of their own accord, the water around her splashing over the sides of her tub. She brushed her touch over the nub again, more confident in her abilities, and that time she didn't want to stop the low moan that followed the spiking pleasure already twitching at her toes and thighs.

She retreated back into her head, soft touches turning into fiery desire and pressed down harder feeling her pulse under her hand. "Jaime", she heard herself cry out, whether in her head or in her bath she couldn't distinguish anymore. The tingling in her feet was rising now, tickling at her calves, her knees, and she prepared herself for the finality of release.

Even through the haze of her oncoming climax she heard a door slam in the hallway outside and she pulled her hand away, highly embarrassed though no one had actually caught her in the act. The loud buzz of her intercom cut through the private moment completely and she lay panting in her tub for a few seconds before it rang out again. 

Go away, she thought feeling herself colour, sweat beading on her forehead that definitely wasn't due to the temperature of the water. I'm not here, I'm somewhere else right now, I'm not interested, just go away.

Grabbing at her bath robe, she reluctantly left the water as the noise cut through the silence for a third time, whoever was on the other side clearly didn't believe that she was still at work. 

"Yes?" she snapped at the visitor, far more breathlessly than she had intended to sound.

"And hello to you too neighbour", Jaime Lannister's voice drawled back at her, all lazy confidence and tangible sex appeal, "I was wondering if maybe you would be so kind as to lend me a cup of sugar?"

"Sugar?" she questioned, hearing the anger rise in her tone, it was just her luck that the real Jaime would interrupt her fantasy version. She fought with her breathing, trying to make it return to normal as the frissions of lust still stabbed at her deep inside. 

Jaime only laughed from the other side of the intercom and Brienne could hear it in stereo as the joviality filtered through her door, the sound echoing through her rapidly deflating high.

Slamming the receiver down, Brienne stomped her way to her postage stamp sized kitchen, dripping all the way which no doubt would cause a potential hazard for later unless she found a second to clean the excess water, and filled her most chipped teacup full of sugar. She'd never get it back so what was the point of giving him one of her good ones. 

With no grace at all she stalked her way back to unbolt her front door one handed and thrust the sweetened substance across the threshold.

"Is that everything?" she growled as his gaze slowly took in her damp hair, calf length robe and bare feet. Brienne could have sworn she saw his emerald eyes darken, but then again the light wasn't that good in the hallway and her own blue ones probably looked a few shades deeper too.

In contrast to her messy, flustered, outward appearance he had the cheek to look quite simply divine. On another day she would have hated that, hated that he could look amazing even when she saw him sweaty and scruffy returning from the gym. But they were closer now than they had been and because of what he had interrupted, today she let her gaze drink up the expensive cut of the black three piece suit and how easy the class and formality came to him. Brienne remembered Tyrion's dark coat and wondered who had died. 

Jaime grinned widely, his eyes alive with something other than the usual amusement she saw there and Brienne figured that the suit must have been for a different occasion. She was so lost in her own head that she almost missed Jaime's murmured reply, "Oh I'm pretty sure now there's something else I need."

She had her hands in his collar, pulling him inside and against her before he had a chance to speak another word, in case he ruin the moment. His arms encircled her quickly, falling across her back as she covered his lips with hers and he met her eager challenges with the ease of a man who had done so a hundred times before.

Jaime found a spot at the corner of her mouth that made her gasp, her mouth falling open and his tongue meeting hers in a choreographed dance of need. He used her closeness against her, forcing the taller woman back a step but Brienne caught his planned move quickly and pushed him in kind, his back hitting her door with a soft thud.

"I'm never going to win am I?" he half-grumbled, disappointed as she pulled away.

"Not if you continue to think there's always a winner and a loser", she raised one hand to the clutch at the nape of his neck as she moved her mouth to his again, the other nimbly undoing the numerous buttons covering his torso. Both her hands ran along the soft skin underneath his suit and slid the layers and layers of material of his shoulders.

"Tyrion text", Jaime told her between kisses, wanton embraces that left her lightheaded and begging for more, her hands burying deep into his mane of hair as if that would urge him on further, "He said you looked furious."

"It wasn't all at you", she replied, fighting for each breath as his lips fell to her neck and she savoured the unfamiliar feeling of his skin against hers, someone having made him shave at some point after she'd seen him sulking in the fire escape early that morning. His good hand danced down her chest, not helping the ragged sounds falling out of her mouth, to the belt at her waist.

"Oh I am glad", he smirked against her collarbone as he uncovered her tepid, freckled skin, stripping away the heavy towelling covering her body. He picked his head up off her chest and smiled the self satisfied smile of a man who was about to get exactly what he wanted.

"Seems I've got you naked in record time wench", he fell back onto the nickname he had granted her during his  two weeks in captivity, once used to rile now sweeter to her ears than any other term of endearment he could have used.

"Seems like I was at a disadvantage tonight" Brienne shook her head with some difficulty, "It doesn't count."

"You really don't think this counts?" he took advantage of her breathless distraction, spinning her around so that she was now against the wall. Running opened mouthed kisses from the hollow of her neck to her breast, he took one pebbling nipple between his teeth gently.

"No", she sighed, clutching at his hair again, not willing to concede the point just yet, "That still doesn't count. What...?" she tried to question but his fingers had ended their wandering quest across her stomach and down between her legs, stroking and rolling at the same parts she had been touching minutes earlier.

"Dear god", Jaime's breath hitched, raising his head to push his mouth back to meet hers momentarily, "What exactly was I doing to you in those daydreams?"

She forgave his smugness as he caressed a touch inside her, her knees all but buckling as he met the flood of desire that pooled and throbbed in the wake of careful attention.

"Who says it was you?" she groaned as he thrust his fingers up into her, his thumb falling back to circling. Jaime's mouth was at her ear as he thrust again, breath hot and heavy, causing her inner muscles to clench down much too soon as she would have normally wanted this to last far longer than it looked like it would.

"You need to remember the walls are too thin to not be discrete, I clearly heard my name. You called and here I am."

"Jaime", she breathed, electricity running from where his hand worked to her toes and back again, "Jaime, you're wearing too many clothes." 

"Am I?" his fingers stilled and the sensations fizzled away to nothing but the promise of a future high. "I thought this was about you."

"It's about us. It's always about us."

Since he had kissed her in the elevator six weeks earlier it had anyway, a not so dirty little secret she wasn't ready to share with anyone else yet. Captain Stark wouldn't approve for sure, and the fact that she was actually now enjoying sex would have provided her colleagues with more fuel for a fire that didn't need stoking. If Brienne had more good experiences with men prior to Jaime, she might have seen his move coming, but she'd always kept those kind of feelings buried deep inside as they'd never actually been reciprocated before.

"Brienne", he dragged her name playfully across his tongue, "Are you asking me to fuck you?"

She jerked at the vulgarity, though there wasn't really another a word for what she wanted, Jaime reading her easily and not for the first time. She nodded once in response and he smiled, predatory, not letting her get away without voicing her building need for him.

"Brienne", he stretched her name out again, as if enjoying the taste of it, stepping close enough for her to see the almost tender look in his eyes and feel the contrast of his arousal pressed against her. "I need you to tell me what to do."

He didn't really but she guessed that wasn't the point. "Jaime", his name a whine on her lips, "Fuck me."

Jaime was out of his remaining clothes quicker than she thought possible and against her in seconds flat. "As my lady wishes", he quipped, rubbing his erection against her soft, willingness before resting the head at her entrance. She took him deep with a roll of her hips, uncomfortable only for a second as she felt the now familiar stretch of her body eagerly making room for him.

"I love you", he groaned as he met her bucking hips and she ignored it, from what she'd read people said stupid things in these situations all the time. Jaime stopped at her lack of immediate response, not moving but not pulling out completely either and brought his hand to underneath her chin. 

"I love you", he emphasised each word as he stared deep into her eyes, as if he could reach all the parts of her that had been wounded by such declarations in her earlier life. "I love you, you crazy tough pigheaded woman."

"I love you too", she mumbled clumsy but truthful, running her words together in surprise.

"Good. It's always nice to have company", his mouth smirked like he would at a cheap joke, but his eyes blazed with such relief it was like he had been holding on to that particular feeling for a while. 

Of course she loved him, Brienne thought, he wouldn't be doing what he was currently doing if she didn't. Bringing her hands up, she cradled his face between them reminding him over and over again of just how deep her feelings went.

His movements were beginning to get erratic, her nerves tingling again, warmth from the rising sensations and his tender words spreading over her body in equal measure. Jaime groaned her name as his peak hit but she couldn't hear anything anymore over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She felt his hand trace down her spine and she was gone, falling over the happy edge they'd been racing towards.  Brienne tried not to also physically fall, but found her muscles simply didn't have the strength to hold her up anymore.

As they both hit the ground, Jaime let out a sound that was half a painful grunt, half a bark of laughter, "We should have done this on the bed."

Bold now, the tension of her day disappearing to be replaced by glorious elation, Brienne replied, "I think I've got some spare time to try again."

                 **********

"Where were you earlier tonight?" Brienne curled her legs up, snuffling against Jaime's shoulder and settling her head against the hard plane of muscle before exhaustion could finally, completely claim her.

"Family stuff. Though I was here as soon as I heard you through the wall. It's not my fault you're so stubborn you can't call your boyfriend, who lives next door by the way, like a normal person when you're horny", Jaime responded, mouth ghosting over the top of her brittle hair, hand splaying across the slight softness at her hip.

"It's never quite as good on my own", Brienne mumbled in agreement, almost embarrassed by the confession and his correct tag for their new relationship. Where his head rested she felt a smirk tug and break across Jaime's face.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, can't you ever just be quiet afterwards and let me sleep?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" he lowered his lips to her forehead and Brienne let out a sleepy sigh of contentment, snuggling against him as close as she could get, "I don't know why you won't let me move in. Then you could attack me like this whenever you wanted to."

She raised her head to meet his eyes, still fighting the sleep that called invitingly to her eyelids and fogged up her brain, "If you lived here we wouldn't be like this."

"I'm sure we would find other ways to amuse ourselves", he gripped his hand into her hip and she let out a murmur against his neck, "You forget the possibility we could be even better than this."

Brienne raised her head again, smiling slowly and his face lit up in response, "Ask me again tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm not sure whether I should be sorry about this or not. (At least I've got it out of my system and can get back to writing chapter 22 of ...butterflies)
> 
> Any feedback is greatly received as usual :)


End file.
